


Do You Smell Fudge?

by NerdsbianHokie



Series: Overfill [3]
Category: Warehouse 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random drabbles that either don't have a specific ship, or have a ship I don't write often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Philosophical

**Warehouse 13**   
**Myka + Pete brotp**   
**Slight Bering and Wells**

**Spoilers through What Matters Most.**

"You think we should call HG?" Pete slowly asked. He watched Myka's reaction out of the corner of his eyes. "I mean, this is Warehouse 12 stuff."

"Yeah, but she was bronzed when this happened." Her voice was tight and each word came out slowly, as if she weighed every one.

"But she could still help. She may have recovered some of these artifacts and could know some tricks to finding them."

"I'm not bringing her in, Pete."

He fully turned towards her. She was bent over the file. Again. Reading the notes. Again. Making sure she had it memorized. Again.

A vibe hit him. He had been vibing out around Myka more than usual, but he had simply put it off as lingering effects from seeing HG again. This vibe, though, felt different. It was dark and slowly growing, spreading its way through him. He looked closely at Myka, actually looked, for the first time in ages. He was shocked at what he saw.

Her skin was paler, except for under her eyes, where it had darkened. There was a sadness in her eyes. Not just a glint, but an accepted emotion that had taken over. Her breathing seemed shallower, and, if he wasn't mistaken, her clavicle was more prominent.

"If it's about Nate…"

"It's not about Nate," she cut him off. The tightness had left her voice, leaving behind pain. "I just…I can't lie to her Pete, not anymore, and if she asks how I'm doing, I'm going to have to lie to her. The truth would hurt too much."

"What truth?"

She finally looked up from the file. She turned towards him. He could see the resolve in her eyes, and the fear that lingered behind it.

"I'm dying, Pete."

The words hit Pete hard, but the tone hit harder. She seemed to have accepted it. He let out a small laugh in hopes that it wasn't as serious as she sounded.

"Aren't we all dying?"

She let out a laugh, and it struck him that she hadn't been laughing as much. Her eyes lit up slightly, making the changes even more apparent.

"Don't go all philosophical on me now, man."

The seriousness behind her words, all of them, bore down on him. He just watched her. She broke their eye contact, and stared at the floor.

"Pete, I…I have cancer."


	2. But I'm Not Gay

**Warehouse 13  
Team fic set in early/mid season one**

**Listened to 'If You Were Gay' from Avenue Q for the first time in ages yesterday, and this popped into my head.**

**Warning, does mention a sexuality other than strictly straight or gay, just in case that makes you squeamish, like Myka with tentacles.**

**I own nothing, the quote is from HG Wells.**

"Oh my god! Myka!"

Myka groaned, and ignored him. Her eyes continued to move over the words in her book.

_"What, unless biological science is a mass of errors, is the cause of human intelligence and vigour? Hardship and freedom: conditions under which the active, strong, and subtle survive and the weaker go to the wall; co…"_

She rolled her eyes when Pete jumped over the back of the couch and landed on the couch cushion next to her.

"You are not going to believe what happened to me in town."

She looked up at him. "I'm trying to read, Pete."

"What,  _The Time Machine_? C'mon, Mykes, you've probably read it like, a million times."

"Pete."

"Aww, but its major."

She sighed. "Fine, what happened?"

"Okay, so I at the sub place on fourth, when this guy came up to me. He was totally checking me out, and I think he was coming on to me."

Myka stared at him. "Okay."

"Myka, he thought I was gay! How cool is that?"

"Very cool." She stood up and turned to leave the room.

"Myka, what's wrong?" He jumped over the back of the couch again, blocking her from the exit.

"Nothing."

"Wait, are you gay? Cause if you are, I'm totally cool with it, you know."

"No, Pete, I'm not gay."

"Oh, right, you were with Sam." He paused for a moment. "But you can enjoy lady love too."

"I'm not gay."

"Are you sure? Cause I've gotten some pretty gay vibes from you."

"I'm sure."

"If it's just cause we're still relatively new partners, and that we hated each other just a few months ago, I totally understand. But, I want you to know that whoever and whatever you do in your bed is fine with me."

"Why are you talking about Myka's bed?" Claudia asked, poking her head into the room.

"Myka's gay."

"I'm not gay!"

"….Okay," Claudia breathed. "Well, if you were and we'd be totally cool with it."

Myka shifted uncomfortably, and Pete's eyebrows rose.

"Myka," he gasped.

"Oooh, do tell," Claudia grinned.

"Okay," she groaned. "I'm not gay, but I'm not exactly straight either. Who the person is and how they act has always mattered more to me than what gender they are."

"So, you're bi or pan or something?" Claudia asked her.

"I don't know, I've never bothered to find a label. It's just how I am."

"Wait, so you've dated women before?" Pete questioned.

"It's been a while, but yeah."

Pete's face froze with a large grin. Myka punched him.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop," she growled.

"But, Mykes!" he whined.

"No."

Claudia laughed. "This feels like an event worthy of an ice cream celebration."

"Ooh, yes," Pete instantly agreed. "And you're coming too, Ms. I-don't-eat-sugar-but-totally-do."

Myka grinned as the duo raced towards the door, then followed them into the hallway.

"You've never told anyone."

She spun around. Leena was watching her from down the hall.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I heard, everything, Myka," Leena replied with a smile. "You don't have to hide who you are here."

Myka hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Other than a few ex-girlfriends, no one else knows."

Leena's smile grew. She opened her mouth to say something, but Claudia burst back into the house.

"Are you coming or what? Oh, you too, Leena. We're all getting ice cream today."


	3. Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice

**Warehouse 13  
Team fluff**

**Inspired because Joanne's dress for the SDCC panel really did make her look like Buttercup, then someone replied to my post about it and mentioned an artifact that turned our ladies into the PPG. So, here it is.**

"What did they touch?" Artie demanded.

Steve and Pete glanced at each other.

"No idea," Pete admitted.

"We found them running around the stacks, play fighting," Steve said.

"Play fighting?" Artie questioned.

"Yeah, you know, when you just fight with the air," Pete explained

"Have you done anything to fix them?"

"We did manage to calm them down," Steve replied.

Artie looked over at the three women. They had formed a circle on the floor of the office, and were coloring enthusiastically.

Claudia was on her stomach, her feet absently kicking above her. Myka was sitting cross legged; a concentrated expression covered her face, and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth. HG had her legs folded under herself, her smile was large and her eyes bright.

They were talking and laughing amongst themselves, occasionally passing the pens they were coloring with back and forth.

"Go find what they touched," Artie said.

Claudia's head snapped up at his voice.

"Professor!"

The other two looked up as well and beamed at him. A moment later, they were all on their feet and rushing towards him. Their voices mixed together as they all started talking at once.

"Look what I drew!"

"Buttercup hit me!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"My picture!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uah-huh!"

"I punched you. There is an obvious difference."

"Look at my picture, Professor!"

"Buttercup punched me!"

"Only cause you made fun of me."

"I did not!"

"You said my hair looks stupid!"

"Well, it does!"

"See, it has you, and me, and Buttercup, and Blossom."

Artie just stared at them in shock. After a few more moments, he collected himself.

"Shut up, and take two steps back. All of you," he growled at them.

Their voices cut off instantly and they stepped back, but didn't seem happy about it. Myka and HG looked equally confused and angry. Claudia was near tears.

"That wasn't nice, Professor," HG said.

"She just wanted to show you her stupid picture," Myka added.

"It's not stupid!" Claudia argued.

The women started to argue with each other. Artie turned to Pete and Steve, who were quietly laughing.

"They think they're the Powerpuff Girls," Steve explained.

"The what?"

"You know.  _Sugar, spice, and everything nice_ ," Pete said. He let out a deep laugh. "I am Mojo Jojo."

"Mojo Jojo? What are you doing in our house?" HG asked as the argument between the women broke.

Pete gulped at the tone in her voice as he turned to face her. The three women were standing in fighting stances and watching him closely.

"Um, I was…I just…"

They started to walk towards him.

"Dude, run," Steve whispered.

Pete was out of the office seconds later, Myka, Claudia, and HG right behind him.

"We should probably help him," Steve stated. "The Powerpuff Girls regularly beat up Mojo Jojo."

-oOo-

"We're really sorry, Pete," Myka said, again.

"Like, mondo sorry," Claudia added.

"Three hours," Pete exclaimed. "I was in the Dark Vault for three hours."

"It's not like we made a conscious choice to chase you," HG said, less apologetically than the others.

"Three hours! Those things move, and they glow, and they make scary noises. Okay?"

The women managed to hold in their laughs until he left the room.

"It really isn't funny," Myka said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Except the part where it kinda is," Claudia replied.

They laughed for a little longer, then Claudia turned to Myka.

"Was my picture really stupid?" she sked.

"They were stick figures, Claudia."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"No, it was not stupid." Myka looked at HG, who was watching them with an amused look. "What about you? Is my hair really stupid?"

HG grinned, then reached over and ran a few fingers through the straightened hair. "I simply prefer the curls, darling."


	4. Protectors

**Warehouse 13/Rise of the Guardians**

**Deals with suicide attempts and abuse.**

**No matter how much the Guardians wished to believe otherwise, the threats children faced grew darker, harsher, and closer to home. So, Man in the Moon found the Protectors. Figures with no desire to be seen, or to ever hear their names spoken. They worked to protect the children from physical harm, abuse, and even death.**

"Where were you?" Claudia whispered when HG appeared on the roof.

HG looked the girl over, taking in her stance and blank expression. A flash of pain gripped her heart.

"He went after her again," she sighed as she started to pace across the roof.

"And he nearly went too far this time. Then she almost did too."

HG froze.

"It took me three hours to talk her down," Claudia added.

HG walked to the edge of the roof, and jumped down. She landed on a windowsill, and crouched down enough to look inside.

The room was dark, but HG could make everything out. The meticulously organized closet. The books piled on every surface. The completed school work open on the desk. The razor still resting on the textbook. The teenaged girl curled up on the bed, still shaking, tears still falling from her eyes.

Claudia lightly landed on the next windowsill over.

"I was caught up helping a trio of young siblings in Atlanta, I wanted to come, but I couldn't leave them," HG muttered.

"Yeah, well, I don't know if she'll pull through next time."

"I can't just abandon every other child in the world."

Claudia's anger dissipated slightly. "I know. She's just…"

"I know."

They crouched on the windowsills until Myka Bering was completely asleep.

"Do you think we'll save her?" Claudia tentatively asked.

"I certainly hope so," HG responded. "But we can't save them all."


	5. Charmed

**Warehouse 13  
Featuring HG Wells and Oscar Wilde**

_Really H.G, is there not man in London whom you haven't charmed?_

_Oscar Wilde. And not for lack of trying_

"You must tell me one day how you have managed to deal with that man your entire life."

Helena smiled as she glanced at the door her brother had just left through. Charles, as usual, had been unable to contain his contempt for their guest before dismissing himself.

"In truth, dear Oscar" she drawled. "I am not entirely sure myself."

Oscar laughed and took another drink from his glass. He grimaced slightly as the alcohol burned down his throat.

"Don't tell me you have lost your taste for single malt," Helena teased.

"Not at all, it has simply been some time since my last drink."

"The life of a drifter is not one of comfort, I assume."

"Most definitely not."

"I have made it obvious that you always have a bed here." Her voice was coated in seduction, and she smiled salaciously at him.

He leaned closer to her, wrapped a hand around her neck, and pulled her close for a brief kiss.

"But that would not leave enough room for your fairer conquests," he said after pulling back.

She let out a jovial laugh. "Sad but true, Oscar, sad but true."


	6. Barely Remember

**Warehouse 13**   
**Mainly Pyka, but also mentions Bering and Wells, and Cleena**

**Based on 'Something Like That' by Tim McGraw**

_I had a barbeque stain on my white tee shirt_   
_You were killing me in that miniskirt_   
_Skippin' rocks on the river by the railroad tracks_   
_You had a suntan line and red lipstick_   
_I worked so hard for that first kiss_   
_And a heart don't forget something like that_

"This is going to be awesome," Claudia grinned as she watched the airport vanish beneath them.

"Right? New Orleans. Mardi Gras. Mondo tetons viewage," Pete replied.

"Dude, really?" Claudia groaned.

"What? I'm not the one with a girl back home holding me back. That would be you."

She rolled her eyes as he poked the side of her head.

"Besides, what harm could looking do?" he asked. "It's not like looking is the same as cheating."

She shrugged. "It just feels wrong, man. I already have this great woman who I love, so why would I care about what others look like?"

"That's like saying that because I have one piece of cake on my plate, I can't look at the pieces still on the table."

"I know you did not just compare women to cake."

He at least had the decency to look ashamed of himself.

"Have you ever been in love with someone?" she asked him. "So in love with them that no one else exists?"

His head dipped down slightly, and a small smile crossed his face.

Claudia gasped.

"Pete. Tell. Now."

"It was a long time ago. Not interesting at all," he said with a shrug. "I barely remember it, actually."

Claudia just gave him a look that plainly said she didn't believe him.

"C'mon, Claud, don't make me go all mushy," he whined. "It was a lifetime ago, like, five years ago."

She said something, but it faded out as another voice reached his ears.

_"No, Helena, you will not be collecting as many beads as you can… because those are for my eyes only, that's why."_

Pete twisted around in his seat. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes landed on the woman a few rows behind them.

Her hair was just as curly as it had been that day, at the county fair. Her face looked slightly older, but even more beautiful for it. Her skin wasn't quite as tan, but, if he was truthful, the slightly paler skin looked better on her.

When she looked forward and noticed him, her green eyes flashed with recognition.

He forced himself to remember to smile and not just stare at her as she whispered something to the woman in the seat next to her, then stood and started to walk in his direction. She slid into the empty seat across the aisle. She gave a nervous laugh.

"I bet you don't remember me, but…"

"You know, I do think I forget about you every other memory or so," he cut her off. She grinned. The same grin she had given him the first time they saw each other, standing next to each other in the parallel ticket lines.

Every detail still shone bright in his mind. The condensation on the side of his coke bottle. The stain on his shirt from where his friend had thrown a chicken wing at him. The way her legs never seemed to end. Her back pressed against his chest as he taught her how to skip rocks. How hard he had worked for that first kiss beneath the setting sun.

Her lips against his.

The entire year of bliss that followed.

"How could anyone ever forget you, Myka?"

She shrugged and a slight blush colored her cheeks.

-oOo-

"So, you barely remember her, huh?" Claudia teased him as they walked out of the airport.

Pete grinned at her. "So maybe I remember a little."

"There is one thing I'm still trying to figure out, though," she mused.

"What?"

"How someone like her ever decided to date someone like you."

"I asked myself that question every day that year."

**So this would be my first, and most likely only Pyka fic. Hope you like it.**


	7. Who

**fancrux - Claudia introducing H.G. to Doctor Who**

**Implied Bering and Wells and Cleena**

"Finally!"

Claudia's excited cry was heard throughout the B&B.

"HG! HG!" she called as she started to race through the house.

In the library, Myka looked up from her reading to give HG an amused look.

"Any idea what she wants?"

HG's eyebrows furrowed.

"None whatsoever."

Myka laughed lightly, then a little louder when Claudia burst into the room, causing a scandalized look to cross HG's face.

"Truly, Claudia, is such force necessary?" HG asked.

"Yes," Claudia replied, holding something out.

"Doctor Who?" HG read off of the object.

"Yes! Series one. I finally have all of New Who, and we can finally watch it. Like, now."

"I am afraid that I am already engaged in something," HG told her, lifting her book up slightly.

"C'mon, HG," Claudia whined. "It's Doctor Who, you'll love it."

HG turned to Myka, who grinned.

"Go," Myka said. "I've seen it, you'll like it."

HG pouted slightly, but gave in and followed a dancing Claudia out.

-oOo-

"Do you think we'll be able to pull them away any time soon?" Myka asked Leena as they peered into Claudia's room.

HG and Claudia were sitting across from each other on the bed. The space between them was full of gears and other pieces of metal. A partially constructed Sonic Screwdriver had been reverently laid on the pillow.

Leena smiled at Myka's question. "I'm sure we could find a way," she said with a wink, "but why ruin their fun?"

Myka laughed as they turned away from the room.


	8. Never Dare Peter Lattimer

**Pete - Myka brotp**

**Loosely based on an iyotp prompt about one person daring the other to lick a frozen pole, then getting their own tongue stuck by force.**

"I swear, Pete, when we get out of this, I will hurt you," Myka said. Pete, however, couldn't understand a word of it. The words were mangled due to the fact that her tongue was stuck to a frozen lamppost.

Which was totally Pete's fault.

Pete, of course, would say it was Myka's fault because she was the one who dared him to lick the pole in the first place. She should have known that he  _never_ backed down from a dare.

It was entirely Pere's fault that Myka was stuck as well, though. The taste of cookies and dirty snow still lingered on her tongue. She winced every time she thought of his fingers grabbing her tongue. She hadn't expected it, and she certainly hadn't welcomed it.

Loud laughing sounded from next to her. She turned as much as she could to see Claudia.

"And to think, I used to believe I attracted a lot of pointless trouble."

**Is it obvious I'm getting bored tonight?**


End file.
